


Отражение: в один шаг

by InuTaisho



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Дитриха.





	Отражение: в один шаг

От любви до ненависти один шаг.  
Для Миками Теру это были просто слова, пока он не сделал этот шаг.  
От поклонения до...  
Он шел на встречу богу. Воплощение справедливости ждало своего воина. А воин готов был опуститься на колени перед своим идеалом.  
И Теру стоял на коленях.  
Просто он и представить не мог, что на колени его поставят даже не полицейские, застегнувшие наручники на его запястьях, а оглушающее разочарование.  
Справедливость не может злорадствовать. И, конечно, не может проиграть.  
Его бог - всего лишь человек, несовершенный, как и все люди.  
Теру, наверное, навсегда оглохнет, слушая, как разлетаются в дребезги все его надежды.  
Кира - всего лишь человек. Просто убийца.  
Возможно, он кричал. Легенда оказалась ложью, кумир - воплощением того, что он ненавидел. Мир радостно ускользал из-под ног, и безумие смеялось, как когда-то в детстве смеялись его одноклассники - зло и задиристо.  
Людям вокруг было не до него.  
Но почему-то оттого, что ОНИ не злорадствовали, становилось еще хуже.  
От любви до ненависти один шаг.  
От поклонения до презрения одно падение.  
Теру чувствовал, что будет падать всю оставшуюся ему жизнь.


End file.
